Eminem/Survival
Liz Rodrigues: This is survival of the fittest This is do or die This is the winner takes it all So take it all Eminem: Wasn't ready to being a millionaire I was ill-prepared I was prepared to be ill though, the skill was there From the beginning, it wasn't 'bout the ends It was 'bout busting raps And standing for something, fuck an acronym Cut the fucking act like you're happy I'm fucking back again with another anthem Why stop when it doesn't have to end? It ain't over 'til I say it's over Enough when I say enough Throw me to them wolves and close the gate up I'm afraid of what'll happen to them wolves When the thought of being thrown into an alligator pit I salivated it Weight is up, hands up like it's 12 noon, nah, homie Hold them bitches straighter up, up Wave 'em 'til you dislocate a rotator cuff Came up rough, came to ruffle feathers, nah, egos I ain't deflate enough Last chance to make this whole stadium erupt Liz Rodrigues: This is survival of the fittest This is do or die This is the winner takes it all So take it all Eminem: I can see the finish line with each line that I finish I'm so close to my goals I can almost pole vault Over the goal post And if I don't got enough in the tank Maybe I can just siphon enough To fill up this last can, man Will I survive in this climate or what? They said I was washed up And got a blood bath I'm not a rapper, I'm an adapter I can adjust Plus I can just walk up to a mic and just bust So floor's open if you'd like to discuss Top 5 in this mothafucka and if I don't make the cut What? Like I give a fuck I'mma light this bitch up like I'm driving a truck To the side of a pump, 0 to 60 hop in and gun it Like G-Unit without the hyphen, I'm hyping 'em up And if there should ever come a time Where my life's in a rut And I look like I might just give up, eh you might've mistook Me for bowing out I ain't taking a bow I'm stabbing myself With a fucking knife in the gut While I'm wiping my butt! Cause I just shitted on the mic, and like getting cut I get excited at the sight of my blood You're in a fight with a nut Cause I'mma fight 'til I die or win Biting the dust it'll just make me angrier, wait Let me remind you of what got me this far Picture me quitting Now draw a circle around it and put a line through it, slut It's survival of what? Liz Rodrigues: This is survival of the fittest This is do or die This is the winner takes it all So take it all So take it all Eminem: So get your ideas, stack your ammo But don't come unless you come to battle I'm mad now jump in the saddle This is it, it's what you eat, sleep, piss and shit Live, breathe, your whole existence just consists of this Refuse to quit, fuse is lit Can't diffuse the wick I don't do this music shit, I lose my shit Ain't got shit to lose, it's the moment of truth It's all I know how to do As soon as I get thrown in the booth, I spit But my respect is overdue I'm showing you the flow no one do Cause I don't own no diploma for school, I quit! So there's nothing for me to fall back on I know no other trades So you'd better trade your fucking mics In for some tool-box-es Cause you'll never take my pride from me It'll have to be pried from me So pull out your pliers and your screwdri-vers But I want you to doubt me I don't want you to buh-lieve Cause this is something that I must use to suc-ceed And if you don't like me then fuck you! Self es-teem must be fucking shooting through-the-roof Cause trust me My skin is too thick and bul-let proof to touch me I can see why the fuck I disgust you I must be a-llergic to failure Cause everytime I come close to it I just sneeze, I just go atchoo then achieve! Liz Rodrigues: This is survival of the fittest This is do or die This is the winner takes it all So take it all So take it all Categoria:Hip Hop Categoria:Rap Categoria:Eminem Categoria:Singles